


Just like heaven

by GrahamsRising



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcoholic Richie Tozier, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Drinking, Dry Humping, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier is Canon, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier's Dad Bod, Shameless Smut, Soft Richie Tozier, Top Richie Tozier, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsRising/pseuds/GrahamsRising
Summary: It's late after they come back from the jade orient, Richie and Eddie go off alone. Things get heated between the two.This is basically just a soft porn fic. Pls love Richie's dad bod. He is a hairy chunky boy.(Richie's texts are in “.” and Eddie's in ".")Title taken from The cure's song, just like heaven
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Just like heaven

Everything was too much.. Stanley was gone.. And they would meet the same fate if they weren't careful.. Richie couldn't take his eyes off of Eddie for the entire time he was leant over the bar barely listening to Mike explain what the fuck was going on.. He found himself lost in his thoughts.. The thought of having Eddie all to himself.. Maybe it was a little inappropriate to be thinking these things in a moment like this but how could you blame him?.. He'd just remembered every single feeling he had for the man..

Richie slowly led his head down onto the wooden bar as he listened to the others file out and say their good night's and what not.. Except for one voice.. The only once he didn't hear was Eddie's.. He slowly looked up to investigate the lack of the germaphobes voice.. Instead he was right in front of him sat on a stool “You're the world's worst bartender.. You haven't even asked me what I wanted to drink yet” Eddie said with a dry chuckle he was close to him now.. He could see his face clearly.. Each dip, dimple, freckle.. Everything.. He looked kinda as he did when he was young.. Well he had the same features more like.. "Well then Eduardo, what would you like to drink?" he asked raising an eyebrow at him still staring at him from his coke bottle glasses, watching him think carefully “Glass of white wine would be lovely Mr Tozier” he returned with a slight smile tugging on his lips "White wine it is" he whispered to himself as he turned around pulling a bottle from the rack behind him "How about we take this bottle upstairs.. As we're technically not allowed to drink this?" Richie asked shaking the bottle gently, Eddie definitely looked like he would decline.. But no.. Instead he said “Sure, my room five minutes.. I need to get changed.” The taller males jaw dropped almost as he heard him, cleaning his throat slightly to Compose himself "Alright.. I'll see you in a few" he said with a smirk, he decided to go against his first comment which was 'Up to your room huh? Buy me dinner first'.. The last thing he wanted was for Eddie to change his mind..

The five minutes passed rather quickly and before he knew it Richie was being tugged into Eddie's room by his shirt collar watching his smaller counterpart peer into the corridor making sure no one saw.. The last thing Eddie wanted was talk.. Richie slowly placing the bottle of wine down on the bedside cabinet sliding his jacket off and throwing it onto the chair in the corner “How are you doing rich?” he heard Eddie's voice jump in sheepishly his eyes scanning his entire body but his eyes fixed on his right hand.. Specifically his fourth finger.. His wedding ring was gone.. That was definitely odd "I'm.. Im fine.. Well apart from the fact that my childhood best friend is dead and now I gotta fight a child eating clown.. I'm doing just peachy Eds" he said softly with a laugh as he sat down onto Eddie's bed grabbing the bottle of wine quick to unscrew the cap and take a sip from the bottle “That's disgusting” Eddie grumbled as he gently placed himself down next to Richie their knees and shoulders now touching.. Richie's heart pounding in his head as Eddie took the bottle from him wiping the top with his hoodie sleeve "I don't have cooties Eds" Richie chuckled as he slowly leant his head onto Eddie's shoulder it just felt so natural.. And Eddie didn't shove him off or anything.. "What about you?.." rich asked peering up to Eddie who looked down at him with soft eyes

“I've had a couple panic attacks.. Missed over eighty calls from my wife.. And now I'm sat with my best friend drinking out of a shitty wine bottle.” he laughed gently before he sighed in a slight high pitch.. They continued to share the wine until the bottle was empty Richie was now led on the bed his yellow shirt thrown across the floor now left in his t shirt.. The same for Eddie.. His hoodie strewn onto the ground by Richies shirt.. His head resting on the others comfortable chest.. It reminded him of the hammock they'd lay in together.. Richie slowly moved his hand from the bed to Eddie hip hoping he didn't mind his slightly risky move.. In which he didn't.. He didn't even move.. In fact Richie could have sworn he pushed into the touch more.. "Hey Eds?" he asked with a slightly shaky tone, the other only hummed in response adjusted to rest his chin on him looking to him.. Their faces only a few inches away "I don't know how to like.. Say this.. But fuck it.. We might die tomorrow" he laughed nervously “Jesus now I'm worried what you're about to say..” he joked with a soft expression.. Richie had to take another breath “First of all.. Eds.. I'm gay." he spoke in a mumbled and hushed tone.. He felt weird admitting it finally.. This was honestly one of the first times he'd said it to someone..

"And.. Ivehadastupidfuckingcrushonyou" he spoke quickly closing his eyes tightly, the smaller males eyes widened slightly at his words “Woah Rich.. That's something big.. Glad you trusted me” he whispered slowly bringing his hand up to rest on Richie's face, running his gentle well groomed skin over his rough stubbled face feeling hot and heavy blush run across his skin as he listened to Richie speak again “Richie fucking Tozier.. Having a crush on me?” he whispered shaking his head “Unbelievable..” he chuckled a bit shaking his head again he couldn't believe it.. "Well believe it pretty boy.." he returned with a smirk bringing his left hand into Eddie's hair stroking it gently, he found himself leaning in a little bit.. Eddie joined him and a small gap was now left between them.. A few inches at most..

Until finally Richie closed the gap smashing their lips together.. In an aggressive and lustful manner.. He'd wanted this so badly.. It was like a craving for a drug.. Like he needed it to survive.. Like it was his oxygen.. Eddie surprisingly pushed back into the kiss, Eds lips where soft and warm.. The opposite to Richie's which were slightly chapped and a bit rough they continued this for a few minutes until Eddie could feel the heat growing in his pants a small tent now forming Richie stared at him as he panted quietly, the cool room making their hot breath visible they stayed like this for a moment.. Just staring.. In such a loving way.. "You're so pretty it hurts" Richie whispered leaning in again to place a slightly short kiss on his lips feeling Eddie melt into his touch entirely, the smaller male pushed in again prolonging the kiss he felt like a teenager again.. The loving but awkward feeling that lingered over them, the sexual tension that built up higher as Richie pushed his tongue into the others mouth exploring it like it was his own.. The shorter figure pulled away just an inch or so.. “I need you Richie..” he whispered, shaking his head slightly almost laughing.. He couldn't help it.. He just.. Could barely believe the words he was saying.. But it was true.. He was tugged from his thought as Richie's voice chimed back in "Than have me Eddie" he mumbled slowly moving his hand to the others waist once again, causing Eds to shiver slightly he took a breath before he slowly adjusted himself to sit on top of Richie now straddling him the sight of Richie under him was intoxicating "a little excited are we?" he asked as he slid his hand up Eddie's thigh “Beep beep Richie..” he whispered with a chuckle as he leant back down kissing down his friends neck occasionally leaving a little mark as he went each time his teeth would meet his skin Rich would moan quietly, God that noise.. That noise would sit in his head forever.. It was unforgettable and beautiful.. "Fuck, Eddie.. Never knew you could be a tease" he mumbled as he gently started to rock his hips back and forth against Eddie's who was quick to return the action with caused a heavy and melting moan to fall from Eddie's sweet lips "God" Richie whispered barely even audible, his smaller counterpart gently took his hands away from his face now moving to grip at the bottom of his own shirt tugging it up and over his head to reveal his pretty muscular almost hairless body.. He definitely worked out.. If he were being honest in this moment Richie felt insecure.. If he were to pin himself with any body type he'd go for the 'dad bod' what would happen if Eddie didn't like it?.. Like.. Like he thought he was gross.. “Stop thinking Rich..” Eddie whispered knowing he was probably getting into his own head right now, the brunette slowly got off of Richie's hips just for a moment to stare at the male resting in the bed .. "You're gorgeous Eds.." he whispered praise as he watched Eddie clamber back on top of him “Speak for yourself.. Now are we taking the t shirt off?.. Or is that a thing we keep on?” he asked playfully tugging on the collar of Richie's grey t shirt "I'll take it off but I'm not ripped like you" he chuckled a bit as he moved to pull the shirt over his head knocking his glasses slightly throwing the shirt across the room now revealing his torso.. Which was primarily covered in hair he had a bit of body weight but it wasn't as bad as he made out “You're beautiful Rich” Eddie reassured moving to place a kiss on Richie's chest slowly bringing his lips back up to meet in a hot, sweaty and passionate kiss.. The way Eddie's tongue and saliva slipped into his mouth was heavenly.. Rich's hips bucked against the others drawing a long gooey moan to fall from him.. “Fuck.. Fuck..” Eddie whimpered practically humping Richies lower stomach like a dog in heat “God.. If you don't take me right now Tozier.. I'm going to explode..” Eddie's voice broke quietly as he begged moving his hips faster “please Rich” he pursed his lips tightly to try and contain his noises, Richie could feel his heart pounding in his ears at those words, those words he'd been wanting to hear for such a long time.. “Al.. Alright.. Strip” Richie nodded quickly speaking breathlessly, without hesitation Eddie obliged taking himself off Richie fiddling with his pant buttons “Shit” he whined, Richie couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he already had his own pants off “Need a little help there Kaspbrak?” he asked with a slight eyebrow raise and a cocky expression, Eddie rolled his eyes at his stupid face.. His handsome.. Stupid face.. He looked into Richie's dark eyes nodding quickly “Yeah please..” Richie swiftly sat up tugging him over by the loop of his pants “Jesus Eddie you're boiling..” he mumbled undoing the buttons his counterpart had struggled with “Y.. Yeah.. It's just.. This is my first time.. Being with someone y'know” Eddie said almost in a whisper, almost like he was embarrassed well.. It was it was an embarrassing thing to say.. “Wait Eddie what are you saying? You're a virgin?” Richie raised an eyebrow as he tugged down Eddie's pants licking his lips slowly as he admired his almost naked partner “Yeah..” Eddie spoke in a whisper looking at Richie with soft eyes “That's fine.. Makes it more special” Richie said swiftly spinning the other around so Eddie was now led on his back on the cold duvet “Fucking gorgeous..” Richie whispered as he picked his bag from the floor rummaging around for a moment until he pulled out a bottle of lube, it was a small travel size bottle covered in cherries, of course it was cherry flavoured “Do you bring that with you everywhere?” Eddie asked with a chuckle rolling his eyes at his partner admiring the bottle in Richie's large hand “I mean yeah.. Just in case I wanna tug one out.. Lube is easier” he shrugged explaining himself to the other “Now Eds.. This might be a little painful.. Nothing too bad.. But just say if you want to stop.. Y'know like.. Traffic lights yeah, traffic lights, green for keep going, orange for slow down, red means stop.. Got it?” Richie wanted the other to be as comfortable as possible, especially as it was his first time, and he loved him.. He wanted this to be nice.. Eddie exhaled slowly processing the instructions and list of words he'd been given nodding quickly “Green.” he said firmly letting his legs fall open just a little more, Richie smirked a little as he heard the words leaning forward to tug down Eddie's underwear revealing him in his beautiful glory.. “God you're so beautiful.. I love you..” Richie muttered and he clicked the cap open of the lubricant, Richie chewed on his bottom lip just admiring the others body before he finally squeezed some of the lube out onto his fore and middle finger “Ready?” he asked running his finger over his entrance, a moan rising from Eddie who nodded quickly in response, Richie swiftly pushing his forefinger into his partner “Ah.. Fuck..” he mumbled his body feeling practically boiling, trying to contain himself from bucking into his touch Richie kept hand still for a moment just letting it rest there.. Just so he could get comfortable.. Before he started to move his finger back and forth, he kept this gentle rhythm his ears listening to the sweet whimpers and gentle moans that would pour out from Eddie.. Finally adding his second finger hearing the brunette yelp quietly but still green..he sped his hand movement up now thrusting into Eddie harshly earning words of praise “Fuck.. Richie..” the others twitched out squeezing his eyes shut tight, occasionally moving his fingers in a scissoring motion that drove Eddie wild.. “God you really are a virgin.. This is just prep” Richie muttered as he pulled his fingers out wiping them dry on the bed “Really?” Eddie spoke gently looking at him, his face flushed and red “Mmhmm.. Now comes the real fun.” he mumbled pulling his own underwear off, giving himself a few strokes to coat his larger member in lube, he had to repress his own noises as he touched himself, slowly bringing himself to line up with Eddie “We still green?” he knew he would still be green, be fine with it all.. Probably get annoyed he kept asking.. But.. It was always something that made him nervous, hurting Eddie. That was the last thing he wanted. “Yeah yeah.. Still green please.. Richie..” he mumbled in a whiney and begging tone, he couldn't wait to tease him about this tomorrow.. He nodded quickly as he pushed himself into Eddie gently letting the other adjust to him, Eddie whined quietly before he spoke up “Orange.. We're orange now..” he pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, he never expected it to hurt this much.. It was strange and hot, burning like pain.. “Are..Are you okay?” Richie asked with obvious hesitance, he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer “We can stop if you-” he was cut off by Eddie chiming in finally “No.. No I'm fine.. I just.. I need a second to adjust” Eddie reassured opening his eyes to look at Richie, they stayed this way for a minute or two.. Not like anyone was counting.. But after silence and worry had filled the air Eddie spoke again “Green..” he mumbled raising his hands so they rested above his head, Richie nodded quickly as he began to move his hips making sure to be careful until he built up a steady and soft pace, low groans began to surface from Richie every time Eddie would whine or his body would clench around him “God Eddie.. You're so gorgeous.. I adore you.. I'm so happy to have you finally.. You feel so damn good..” he smiled a little wider rambling on slightly as he began to thrust into his smaller counterpart harder gripping him by the thighs as he pulled his legs over his shoulders pressing gentle kisses onto his knee rolling his body “Beep Beep Richie.. But.. I love you too..” he chuckled quietly trying his best to hold in his small noises that wanted to rise up from his stomach. This was nice it was everything he dreamed to be.. He shivered harshly as he thrust in harder “Oh fuck Richie” he found himself almost yelling at the sensation "Oh? Is that the spot" he playfully shoving into him harder tilting his body up slightly, the only noises that he could hear was Eddie's moans and their skin hitting together “Richie goddammit.. I'm so fucking close.. Shit..” he whined out practically on the brink of tears, Richie leaned forward taking his member in hand "C'mon eds.. C'mon baby.." he whispered leaning down to kiss his neck again his teeth slowly sinking into him sending Eddie over the edge, cum leaking from the tip of his phallus spreading onto his rising and falling chest, Richie pulling out slowly jerking himself gently until he came onto Eddie's chest "Fuck I love you Eddie." he whispered shaking his head slowly "Wait here a sec" moving to slide off the bed and into his bathroom. Coming back with a towel wiping down Eddie's chest “shit Richie.. I love you so so fucking much..” he mumbled out wrapping his arms around Richie's neck and pulling him in closer presiding his forehead against the others. Richie moving to climb into the bed again pulling Eddie's back against his chest. “Night spaghetti man..” "Don't call me that.."


End file.
